A Special Lesson
by FallinForAGuy
Summary: Based on "A Childhood Lesson": /watch?v lhWS48DXL1E&t 6s 5.0.5. isn't very evil. It doesn't sit well with Black Hat. Or Flug, for that matter. The doctor must find some way for his creation to contribute to their evil household. Somehow.


Dr. Flug was in the kitchen, making dinner as he usually did. Humming softly some gentle tune. He had his latest creation assisting him this time, a small blue bear cub that he'd never really given a proper name. He'd grown so accustomed to just referring to it by its experiment number, 5.0.5., that it was hard to imagine calling it anything else. The experiment itself didn't seem bothered, after all 5.0.5. was the only name it had ever known.

But the doctor was bothered. Not by the name (or rather lack thereof), but by his superiors words.

"You call _this_ the perfect organism?!" He screeched. "I ordered you to create a creature of evil and terror! How can anything like _this_ be evil!?"

"It can learn, Jefecito!" The doctor swore, cradling the poor frightened animal. "I'll teach it myself!"

"Oh I'm sure that will help _plenty._ " Black Hat said sarcastically. "Get it out of my sight."

Black Hat hadn't come around to it, exactly, but Dr. Flug had spent the following days ensuring that at the very least, 5.0.5. didn't make a nuisance of itself. It became something like a little Igor to the mad scientist, helping him where it could and listening carefully to carry out his instructions.

Which was good, as it proved that the little creation was capable of learning and being taught. But the doctor was still bothered. It didn't seem to show any inherently evil traits. There didn't seem to be any natural disposition to evildoing or even idle mischief. That wasn't a good sign. Black Hat wouldn't tolerate it anymore if Dr. Flug couldn't teach it to be bad.

But...it was just so sweet. And cute. And soft (by Hades' gym shorts it was soft). And it had been the only success in the doctors experiments into genetic splicing. He wanted to keep it around, feeling an odd sense of paternalistic duty as 5.0.5.'s creator to keep it safe and raise it quote unquote "right".

Which was to say, "wrong".

As he continued chopping the vegetables, he mulled over what he should do. Every attempt he had made to get 5.0.5. to display some sort of evil alignment had come up short, and while he had taught him basic things like cleaning and understanding human speech, he wasn't sure the creature was ready to assist in something like mixing the toxins or any of the more...bloody experiments. He wasn't convinced it really had the stomach for that.

He looked at it; so innocent, so pure. Blissfully mixing the ingredients and keeping the counter clean. So unaware of what its father-figure got up to late into the night while it slept (in Flugs bed).

That just wouldn't do.

It needed to learn something. Something evil. Or at the very least, something a bit more useful than just keeping a spotless manor.

Dr. Flug had an idea then.

"Aah!" he cried out, dropping the knife. 5.0.5.'s little head shot up, its eyes wide in concern.

"Oh darn, would you look at that?" Dr. Flug held up his hand, exposing a long but thin slice in his index finger. Thin enough not to be serious, but enough to cause quite the mess. "I've gone and cut myself."

5.0.5. looked so scared and worried at the sight of the blood dripping from Dr. Flug's hand, staining the cutting board.

"Oh, it's okay 5.0.5. It's nothing too bad." the man said calmly, with an unseen smile. "I'm going to get a bandage, would you mind cleaning the cutting board for me?" The little bear nodded and immediately picked the wooden board up, taking it to the sink to clean. He needed a stepping stool to reach it, but he did what was asked swiftly.

When the doctor returned, cut cleaned and bandaged, 5.0.5. smiled wide as it held out the cutting board, now free of blood.

Well, to the untrained eye it was.

Dr. Flug smiled a little, though it was again unseen. "Now 5.0.5., i know it _looks_ clean, but actually, the blood is still there."

5.0.5. tilted its head, confused. It thought it had gotten it all. It frowned down at the cutting board, trying to see where the blood could be hiding.

Dr. Flug chuckled. "C'mon, I'll show you." He took the bear and led him by hand (or rather paw) the short distance back to the lab. He took the board from his little creation gently and placed it on the table. He pulled up a stool for the thing to climb up and sit on while he got the necessary chemicals and the all important tool he would need for this lesson.

"Now 5.0.5., this," Dr. Flug held up the small spray bottle. "Is called 'luminol'. It can do something _very_ special. Watch, I'll spray it here." He gave the cutting board two good spritz before going to the nearby light switch. "And now, if we turn off the lights..."

5.0.5. whimpered a bit as they were plunged into darkness. "Shh, shh, it's ok. Now, I'm going to use something called a 'blacklight'." Dr. Flug held out the small handheld blacklight, turning it on and illuminating the bloodstain a bright blue. "Oh wow, it's almost the same color as you!" He exclaimed, making the small cub smile a little bit.

"Luminol makes blood glow under a blacklight. Isn't that just amazing?" 5.0.5. nodded, always enthralled with the doctors science lessons. Dr. Flug switched the lights back on. "Now, I'm going to use something called, 'hydrogen peroxide'. You've seen this, right? It's the same stuff we use to clean out cuts, and keep them from getting infected. Let me just pour a little on here, and scrub it in _real_ good." Dr. Flug looked out of the corner of his eye and made sure that both of 5.0.5.'s eyes were firmly fixed on him and the lesson.

They were. He had it's full attention.

"Now, if we get the lights, and use the black light again, wow!" Dr. Flug hoved the blacklight over the now clean cutting board. "The blood is all gone! Not even the blacklight can show it!" 5.0.5. clapped, and the doctor turned the lights back on. Satisfied that he'd taught his creation well.

But just in case...

He crouched down in front of its face. "Now you know the proper way to clean up blood." He held up the luminol and the hydrogen peroxide. "If you ever need to again, what are you going to use?"

5.0.5. pointed one of it's fluffy blue paws at the hydrogen peroxide bottle.

"Very good!" He proclaimed, ruffling the top of it's head. There, now they could count on it to help out even more around the manor. Black Hat may not _like_ it, but he wouldn't complain as long as it could serve a purpose. The doctor made sure his creature knew where each bottle (and the blacklight) were stored before leading it out of the lab and back to the kitchen.

"Oh my!" Dr. Flug said, a hand to where his mouth would be. "Look at the time. Jefecito will be home soon! We better get to finishing dinner!" He resumed chopping the vegetables, being careful not to cut himself again. He began humming again, a soft melody with only the faintest undertones of something dark at its core. 5.0.5. continued it's stirring, cheerily mimicking the gentle tune.

* * *

Some years later, 5.0.5. was busy cleaning up a few of the tables. It always found them a bit odd. The way they could tilt and turn was neat, but it always wondered about the straps. Why would anyone ever need to strap down food? Well, maybe with the way there could turn and flip around, it might be necessary, but how would they even work?

"Hey bear!" Demencia chirped, barging in on it's work. "Are you _still_ cleaning? You've been doing it for _forever!_ "

5.0.5. made some disgruntled noises, trying to signified that these tables had been especially messy. Clearly someone didn't know their manners.

"Hehehehehe, hey, hey," She chuckled as she spat on it. "You missed a spot."

5.0.5. frowned and shooed her off with the damp rag. She took off, laughing all the way, as the bear resigned himself to more work. Really, that girl.

It dripped a bit more hydrogen peroxide onto the table. It wanted to be sure that it took care of _all_ of the blood.


End file.
